


Barriers

by starsurfer108



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, WAFF, implied Adam/Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Shiro gives some advice to Keith, thinking about mistakes he'd made in the past.





	Barriers

“Keith, you got a moment?” Shiro asked.

Keith didn’t respond verbally, but he stopped walking and gave his full attention.

Shiro took a deep breath. “I’ve been… dreaming. Or, more specifically, remembering the past. And there are some things I’d like to say to you. And in case anything happens to me, it’s easier to tell you _now_ rather than haunt you and try to tell you _then_.”

Keith looked perplexed. “Well, you are looking more and more like a ghost… I’m listening.”

Shiro smirked, running his hand through his white hair, then turned to look Keith straight in the eye. “Keith, do you know why I helped you so much when you were younger?”

“Because you’re a nice guy?” Keith said, shrugging. 

Shiro smirked and gave a chuckle. “It’s because I saw myself in you. I’d also been helped through tough periods. And, most importantly, I didn’t want you to repeat the same mistakes I did.”

“Mistakes?”

“You know Adam. When he’d said he’d break up with me if I went on the mission, I just saw him as being selfish. I was angry at him for wanting me to change who I was, wanting me to put _myself_ before the greater good. But now, I see – he just wanted to know that I valued him. I never told him how much he meant to me. And he died not knowing. That’s wrong, regardless of whether I’d stayed or left.”

“So, tell people they mean something to you in case they die is what you’re saying…”

“In case they die and _you don’t_. It’s the most important thing for them to know- that they’ve made a difference in your life.”

“Hm…” Keith said, touching his lip thoughtfully. “I guess… there are some compliments I haven’t said to Lance… Pidge… Hunk, too… I- I think everyone. I kinda see what you’re getting at.”

Shiro smiled, pleased that he’d gotten through. “You have to speak your mind. If someone’s important to you, let them know.”

“Well, I guess I could start with my Mom… thanks, Shiro.” With that, Keith left.

~~

“Hey, let me go!”

Shiro came running down the hallway to see Krolia restraining Keith.

“What’s going on?” Shiro asked, surprised.

Krolia gritted her teeth. “He’s said… some very unusual things. I think he might be a clone, or perhaps a Baruvian mindworm has infected him!”

Keith gave an ‘Ow!’ as his shoulder was twisted again.

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh. Keith was furious.

“It’s fine,” Shiro said, smirking. “He’s simply making more of an effort to say what he really feels.”

“Really?” Krolia asked, raising an eyebrow. “When was the last time you heard him say something nice?”

“Uh….” Shiro responded, scratching his head. “I really can’t think of something, you know. But he’s doing this on my advice, so rest easy.”

Keith pursed his lips as Krolia released him. “Well, how about I say something nice now, _Shiro_ ,” he retorted. “Your hair is now the perfect colour to dye it rainbow-coloured, as a gay pride thing.”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Immature little brat…”

Krolia looked confused. “What’s gay?”

Keith pointedly raised an eyebrow at Shiro, wanting him to field the answer.

Shiro looked abashed. “Er… it means you like men.”

“Huh, I guess I’m gay,” Krolia muttered, then wandered down the hall. Seeing Allura, she blurted out “Hey, I’m gay!” leaving Allura confused.

Keith looked at Shiro with accusation in his eyes.

Shiro smirked. “Hey – your Mom, your responsibility.”

Keith looked nonplussed. “And they say coming out of the closet is a difficult thing.”

Shiro’s eyes flashed.

“Well, I guess it’s your turn, _Shiro_ ,” Keith said grumpily. “You’ve definitely made a difference in my life, _mostly_ in a good way.”

“Thanks, Keith,” Shiro said smilingly, giving Keith an affectionate pat on the head despite his protests. “You, too.”


End file.
